


This is game time, an insane time.

by lia_bezdomny



Series: Find the power to devour -9 Days of Hannigram [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abuse of History, Crack, Dark Will, Hannigram - Freeform, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Murder Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lia_bezdomny/pseuds/lia_bezdomny
Summary: “You know the rules. There will be absolutely no fornication in front of me. I think I made myself clear during the October Revolution.”---Will embraces the madness, plots and gets distracted.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What, just one day left?! How the hell did that happen?! Vodka, give me strength.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one denies Hannibal his Will.  
> \---

Will was here and from the marks on the concrete floor, he left involuntarily. Hannibal inspects the hangar and retraces his steps at the same time. The man he used as a _travel agent_ , Marcus Bellinger, aided him in his escape to Florence too. He makes a mental note to pay him a visit, after he was reunited with Will of course. Priorities and all.

 

Hannibal finds the unconscious driver immediately. Someone just leaned him against the side of the rental car and didn't even bother to hide him. So both police and the FBI are out as possible suspects. As infuriating as it is for Hannibal to deal with Will's abduction, at least the affaire wouldn't be a dull one now. While inspecting the man, he detects a slight scent of almond and honey, alongside another odour, he cannot quite pin point. Maybe it was a hint of sage...

  
“Interesting.”

It has been years, since he was unable to identify all the components of a poison by smell alone. He is eager to have a word with the person who administered it. Before punishing him for his rudeness. No one denies Hannibal his Will.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I still have my reservations about all of this but I present to you Doc...The Lawyer. We couldn't decide on a mashup.”  
> \--- 
> 
> Will is distracted.

“That is a ludicrous plan.”

Frank bites into something, that looks like a dried up cow's heart and smacks his lips.

“Do you have a better solution?” “Literally anything else, Doc. You think you can just walk into the FBI with a smile and demand our Will's release?”

 

“Yeah, I think that is exactly what you should do.” _Not their_ Will had adapted to the situation quicker, than he expected. But given the shit, he'd been through since his first meeting with Hannibal:

Almost having his brain cooked, being incarcerated, gutted, stabbed, thrown off a cliff – well, that was on him but still traumatic - and now living and hunting with a cannibalistic serial killer... The existence of nearly invincible pseudo-immortals wasn't that hard to believe at this point. Also, he really wants to see this other guy.

 

“Okay, can you all please start to make sense again? I am not here to provide the voice of reason, I'm here to look good and show off my outfits!” “That's good to know, Frank. I would like to see a ridiculously expensive suit, three piece, cufflings, dark red tie and matching pocket square. Italian shoes are not optional.” Now Frank looks exited.

 

“Vintage Valentino okay?” “And I'd like to see it on Doc.” “Oh.” His smile disappears immediately.

“Hugo Boss it is then. Be right back.”

 

“May I ask, what you are planning?” Gilles hadn't spoken for a while and the fact that his voice sounded exactly like Hannibal's, except for the latter’s slight accent, threw him off.

“I know Jack. He worked his way up from the bottom, never got anything handed to him, yada-yada-yada. Confront him with a rich, entitled lawyer, he will not think about credentials and extensive background checks. He'll try to dominate the situation. Poor kids always want to prove themselves.” Gilles' lips curve slightly.

 

“Speaking from experience?” “I was too preoccupied with moving and sidestepping getting committed, to worry about other people's opinions.” And with that, Gilles' hand is in his hair and Will has a hard time to focus. Thankfully, Doc is there to snap them both out of it:

  
“You know the rules, Gilles. There will be absolutely no fornication in front of me. I think I made myself clear during the October Revolution.” “I apologize for making you uncomfortable.” This is apparently directed to both of them.

 

“Okay, here is a suit that I think will work...” Returning with a black suite and a bunch of dress shirts, Frank stops in his tracks and looks at Doc:

 

“It got weird, didn't it?”

 ***

Will keeps his distance from Gilles, while Doc and Frank are away.

"That was a close one." But a close what exactly? He knows, that Gilles is not Hannibal, hell, he punched him as soon as he realised it. Maybe it was the way he grabbed his hair or the almost smile. Whatever, I could never happen again. The other man seems to share this thought and is busying himself on a laptop. Half an hour later, Frank reappears:

“I still have my reservations about all of this but I present to you Doc...The Lawyer. We couldn't decide on a mashup.” He waves his hand in a theatrical manner and Doc emerges from the other room. He did look the part, Will had to admit. The suit looked authentic, for a lack of a better word and Frank even threw in a Harvard class ring and a monogramed briefcase.

 

“Impressive. Now about Jack...” Doc raises an eyebrow and breaths out the tiniest sigh:

 “As much as I would like to go over minor details, I do not think either of us has the time right now.” His British accent was on point and laced with contempt, exactly what would drive Jack up the wall. Frank seemed to be impressed too, because he starts to clap:

“Looky 'ere, our wee Eliza is ready for 'er royal debut!” Doc gives him the finger and Will is almost sure they could pull it off. All they needed now, was a distraction.

 

“Good evening, gentlemen.” Hannibal smiles but a murderous rage burns in his eyes.

 _Not that kind of distraction,_ is all Will can think before all hell breaks loose.

 

 


End file.
